


It is good (A Quakerider Fic Playlist)

by modernVictoria



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon scenes, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, fic playlist, non-canon scenes, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: A collection of small ficlets inspired by songs.





	1. Someone to stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> This one is for Fierysky! She's the most wonderful human being on this planet!!
> 
> To listen to the playlist click [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/rousseauvictoria/playlist/3fALsLFNkM4w0rQbgt5yv0?si=j6vl_NENTRSJ_o4nMGMviQ). (If you want to listen to it on the Spotify app, click here.)

_ Hear you falling and lonely, cry out _

_ "Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope? _

_ The end of the day, I'm helpless _

_ Can you keep me close? Can you love me most? _

 

Daisy’s mind wandered to places she generally avoided. Elena’s stinging words and Fitz’s voice as he cut into her were two of the many memories she liked to repress. But there were some days her own mind liked to torture her, and make her relive those moments. 

 

She was seated on the cold metal ground of a quinjet. Usually no one but May would come looking for her there, and since May had left with Coulson, she thought she’d be alone. 

 

Of course, Robbie Reyes had other plans. Ever since he had returned, he stuck to her side like he had when they were still dealing with AIDA. Those days felt like a dream to her now. At least then the team, her family, hadn’t been torn apart. 

 

She heard footsteps nearing her. First thing she saw, were his vans, then his ash coloured jeans. When his leather jacket came into view, that’s when she broke down. Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. She buried her face between her knees, embarrassed that he would see her like this. 

 

He quickly crouched down next to her, his arms coming around her, but he hesitated. He didn’t want to touch her without her wanting to. She threw her own arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, her chest heaving with every broken sob that escaped her.

 

“I’ve got you now, Daisy. I’ve got you.”


	2. Call If You Need Me - Vance Joy

_ One day you were smiling _

_ I could tell by how you sounded on the phone _

_ You said, "I'm coming home, babe" _

 

Dirty, ashen hands clutched the telephone tightly. Robbie dialled her number and brought the phone up to his ear. He waited while it rang. 

 

He waited six months, he could wait a few seconds more. 

 

She answered on the fifth ring. “Hello?”

 

“Daisy?” His voice sounded hoarse. It had been a while since he had last used it. 

 

He didn’t hear anything on the other end. Just as he was about to repeat her name, she spoke up. “Robbie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re back?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank god, finally something good. Where are you? We can come pick you up?”

 

He answered, then proceeded to listen to her as he heard her move around, shouting orders at agents. He would tell her about what he’d been up to when he’d see her. Right now, he could feel she needed someone to talk to.

 

“I missed you. You won’t believe the months I had. We could have used your help.” she said affectionately. 

 

“You could have called.” he said jokingly.

 

“Very funny.”


	3. Leave your lover - Echos

_ We should leave our lovers _

_ We should, we should leave our lovers _

_ But you'll never leave your lover, no _

_ You'll never leave your lover _

 

Skin touched skin. Hands roamed over her body, mapping every inch to store it in his mind. Between kisses, as they searched for breath, she breathed out, “I don’t love you.”

 

“I know.” he replied against her jaw. As he pressed his lips against her neck, she moaned, digging her fingers into his back. 

 

“I do care.” she sighed, bringing her hands to his face and drawing his lips back to hers.

 

“I know.” he kissed her hard. She pressed her body against his, dragging her fingers through his hair.

 

“I’m still in love with Lincoln.”

 

He pushed her down into her bed, covering her whole body with his.

 

He knew.

 

But he loved her anyway.


	4. Wide eyed - Billy Lockett

_ No more wide eyes _

_ I can't pretend _

_ I can't pretend _

_ No morning cries _

_ I can't pretend _

_ It's not the end _

 

First thing he heard was her her breathing. Calm. Even.

 

He opened his eyes slowly. Her face laid in front of him. The soft morning light filtered through his curtains and caught onto her eyelashes. He reached a hand up to her cheek, brushing the back of his fingers against her tender skin. Her eyes fluttered open. 

 

First thing she did was smile at the sight of him, then leaned into his touch, humming quietly in contentment.

 

“Hey.” she whispered, her breath tickling his face.

 

He grinned. “Hey.”


	5. Clouds - BORNS

_ I forget about time and space _

_ But I can't stop thinking 'bout your face _

 

As he walked through yet another Hell dimension, looking for a safe spot to hide the darkhold, her face appeared in his mind at the most strange moments. He wasn’t even actively trying to conjure an image of her, but her face from before he stepped through the portal haunted his thoughts. If he could sleep, he was sure she’d haunt his dreams too. 

 

She started feeling like a lifeline, a guide. Virgil in his own inferno. She would talk to him, help him find his way to a good hiding spot. He knew he was going crazy and she was simply his subconscious talking to him. But in the end it didn’t matter. It worked. He succeeded. 

 

And as she told him about home, he whipped his chain and portalled back to Gabe and to her.


	6. King - Lauren Aquilina

_ You're in control _

_ Rid of the monsters inside your head _

_ Put all your faults to bed _

_ You can be king again _

 

Daisy admires Robbie. He had to give up so much after his parents’ deaths, even more when his uncle went to prison. And let’s not talk about what he sacrificed when he became the Ghost Rider. 

 

When she first met him, he looked composed and self-assured, but now that she knows him better, she sees the broken man he’s inside. He doesn’t blame the Ghost Rider for all the deaths, just like she didn’t blame Hive for all the pain she caused when she was swayed. 

 

It’s wrong. She tries to tell him so, tries to convince him to see the same man she sees. Not the monster he believes he is, with the demon taunting him in the back of his mind, but the man she grew to respect and love.


	7. Hugging you - Tom Rosenthal

_ You took all the lonely days and you made them sing _

_ You turned off the alarms so they don't ring _

_ I don't know where we are in the grand scheme of things _

_ But I just want to be counting stars with you _

 

“Don’t put your feet up on the dashboard.” he kept his eyes on the road in front of him. Daisy sighed, but did as she was told. As she made herself comfortable in another position, one that was respectful towards his car, she smirked at him.

 

“What?” he asked, even though his eyes hadn’t left the road.

 

“I’m glad your back, that’s all. It’s nice to have a friend.”

 

He looked her up and down, all the while smiling, then turned back to stare in front of him. “We friends?” he chuckled.

 

“Well, yeah?”

 

“Good.” he said, his smile now wider.

 

“Good.” she repeated, grinning herself.


	8. Waiting - Alice Boman

_ Haven’t had a dream in a long time _

_ Haven’t been able to sleep. _

_ Are you coming back? _

 

Daisy sat in the passenger seat of the Charger. To her left, the vacant driver seat left a hollow feeling in her stomach. Now that every pressing problem had been resolved, saving the world one of them, she finally had time for herself, to process everything that had happened to her and around her. With SHIELD coming out as an official agency again, they had been able to get back everything that had been put in storage, Lucy included. It was the first thing Daisy had brought back to Base. 

 

She leaned her head back against her seat. Almost everyone had left SHIELD, the weight of every decision they had to make in the last months were too heavy to continue on, acting like everything was normal. This time Daisy stayed. 

 

Her fingers ghosted across the leather of the driver seat. 

 

She felt alone. How she desperately needed a friend right now. One who saw all her ugliness and still stuck around. Oh, how she needed him so. She wondered where he was, wondered if he was well. If he’d ever return. 

 

If he did, the first thing he’d do is call for his car. When that moment arrives she’d be there, waiting.


	9. Stare at each other and fall in love - Daniela Andrade

_ Foolish _

_ I’ve got a little temper that’s alright _

_ Don’t we all put up with _

_ And hush to sleep that little voice inside _

 

Coulson was debriefing a mission they’d just completed successfully. Daisy was leaning against a pillar on the other side of the room. Robbie didn’t really listen to what Coulson was telling, instead he watched her. Ever since he came back from that Hell dimension, the Rider’s voice, which was dominant these last few months, had hushed now that he was near her. Her soul, so pure and calm, irradiated every room she was in and held the Rider at bay. It’s funny how he despised her at first and now, he couldn’t imagine his life without her. He was truly head over heels for that girl.


	10. Take me - Aly & AJ

_ I've been spending my attention on you _

_ I don't wait long _

_ 'Cause I got better things to do _

_ When you gonna take me out? _

 

She purposefully touched him more. Every time she did, she felt his muscle tense under her lingering touch. She knew he felt the same as she did, so why did it take him so long to ask her out? 

 

Whenever they were talking, she stared at his lips, hoping he would notice and take the hint. She’d imagine him closing the distance between them and kissing her against the cement walls of the Lighthouse Base. 

 

But he didn’t.

 

So she decided she would.


	11. Hunger - Florence + The Machine

_ Tell me what you need, oh, you look so free _

_ The way you use your body, baby, come on and work it for me _

_ Don't let it get you down, you're the best thing I've seen _

_ We never found the answer but we knew one thing _

 

All her life Daisy was in search of something. When she was younger, she tried to fill that void she felt by looking for her family. When she finally did, she thought that emptiness would leave, but it didn’t. 

 

Daisy tried to fill it with searching for other inhumans. It didn’t work. 

 

She desperately clung onto the idea that the hole she felt inside was a need for love. Lincoln, although she loved him with all her heart, didn’t fill that void.

 

She met Robbie. The hunger she felt gnawed at her insides. Maybe it was Robbie who could finally make her feel whole. He kissed her and made her happy, but the hunger inside wasn’t satiated. She didn’t mind this time though, maybe it was human to always feel the desire for something more. Even if she felt an emptiness inside her, at least her heart was full. That was Robbie. That was enough.


	12. Cos Love (if you miss it) - Tom Rosenthal

_ If you miss it, try again _

_ It belongs to you, my friend _

 

_ Love, I don't think it begins or it ends _

_ The lovers, the friends _

_ And one thing for sure you can never pretend _

_ To love _

 

Daisy always believed in soulmates. One person she’d share her whole life with. One of her foster mothers said every person was like a puzzle piece and only one other person in the whole world could fit. She believed that. 

 

When she kissed Lincoln for the first time, she thought this was it. When she lost Lincoln, she thought it was the end. The universe didn’t want her to be happy with someone. 

 

But then it tossed Robbie in her path. Maybe her foster mother was wrong. People weren’t puzzle pieces. There wasn’t one perfect fit. 

 

Daisy still believed in soulmates, but maybe there were more than one. Robbie was proof, after all.


	13. I go crazy - Orla Gartland

_ You look like you've just seen a monster _

_ Is that what I look like to you? _

 

“I love you.”

 

He gawked at her, his eyes wide open and his mouth gaping. Daisy waited silently, her face calm, but her insides were churning. Her eyes scanned his face, but a thousand emotions crossed it, making her unable to decipher his expression. 

 

“Say something.” she pleaded silently, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

Robbie came back from the stupor he was in, and took a step backwards. His pupils dilated in fear. Daisy took a trembling breath. Was he scared of her? Was he scared of the curse that followed her? Wherever she goes death follows. She thought he’d understand.

 

“I need to go.” he said as he turned around. 

 

Daisy stared at him as he practically ran away, her heart dropping and shattering in her chest, but him still filling every broken piece.


	14. Next to me - Imagine Dragons

_ Something about the way that you walked into my living room _

_ Casually and confident lookin' at the mess I am _

_ But still you, still you want me _

 

She walked through their front door and plopped down onto the couch next to Gabe like she belonged there. Of course Robbie knew she did, but each time she would do it, it would still take him by surprise at how it all felt so natural and familiar. 

 

Gabe, by reflex, was already putting multiplayer mode on of the game he was playing, as Daisy grabbed another controller and logged on. While the screen counted down before their game began, Daisy leaned her head down on the back of the sofa, turning slightly to grin at Robbie cooking in the kitchen. 

 

He dropped his knife on the cutting board littered with bell peppers, wiping his hands on a nearby kitchen towel and walked over to Daisy. The game had already started, which was noticeable by the way Daisy and Gabe were both leaning forward in their seat, pushing the buttons of their controllers rapidly. As Robbie walked closer, Daisy looked away from the screen, lifting her head to accept his kiss. At the same moment, Gabe, taking advantage of the distraction, shot at Daisy’s character, killing him. 

 

“Ha!” He shouted out, throwing his hands into the air triumphantly. “I win! You lose!” 

 

Daisy, still gazing at Robbie, smiled and answered, “nope. I still win.”

 

Robbie leaned back down and pressed his lips once more against Daisy’s. Meanwhile Gabe groaned and mumbled something along the lines of ‘get a room’.


	15. Bruises - Lewis Capaldi

_ I’ve been told, I’ve been told to get you off my mind _

_ But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind _

_ Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side _

 

He needed to get her off his mind. She deserved much more than what he could offer, a broken man with vengeance inside of him. Even though the spirit made it impossible for him to get hurt, the pain he felt inside wasn’t simply something that could heal overnight. 

 

For her, he was probably just an asset she worked with in the past. Maybe when SHIELD would need the Rider again, he’d see her once more, but that would be all. Whatever they had built between them in those few days they worked together, was all lost now. The world hadn’t meant for them to be friends. Let alone anything more.


	16. Howl - Florence + The Machine

_ If you could only see the beast you've made of me _

_ I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free _

_ Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart _

_ Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart _

 

Robbie dropped his head to Daisy’s, his forehead touching hers. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and saw him studying her lips. 

 

“How come, even with no drop of alcohol, I feel drunk when I’m around you, Johnson?” he whispered against her cheek. 

 

Then, as if somewhere both of them heard a starting gun, they collapsed into one another. Daisy grabbed his belt and tugged him closer against her, as Robbie pressed soft pecks down the side of her neck. He looped his arm around her back, pulling her as tightly as he could against her. She let her head drop, giving him even more skin to devour. They broke apart as they each discarded their clothes. Robbie tossed her onto his bed, and immediately continued tasting all the newly exposed skin she offered. He kissed his way down, taking a little more time on her chest. Daisy arched her back, whining for him to continue his path down. When his face disappeared from her view, she clutched the sheets tightly, gasping as her hips buckled.


	17. Nearly morning - Luke Sital-Singh

_ You've cried _

_ You'll cry again _

_ You bare your soul _

 

_ No one understands you're on your own _

_ You're not the only one who seems alone _

 

He’s sees her lying there on the ground. Her purple bruised arms stretched in front of her, her pale sweaty face contorted in pain and grief. The Ghost Rider tells him she’s not guilty after searching her soul, though he didn’t need powers to see that. He recognizes the look in her eyes, the loneliness that slowly eats you up, the pain that comes with losing the people you hold dearest just because you’re scared of hurting them. He knows it, because it mirrors his own. 

 

The Rider turns away. Robbie wants to stay, tell her her soul is devoid of sin, just like he wished someone would’ve told him when he was lying on the cold cement floor. 

 

He doesn’t fight the Rider. 

 

He leaves her lying there, alone.


	18. No one here - The 88

_ Cry if you wanna _

_ Tear down the walls _

_ But there's no one here who love you _

_ Or who come each time you call _

 

No one asked her if she was okay. No one stood by her side after Fitz had cut into her. No one came to her defense when Yoyo spit all those sharp words to her. 

 

May eyed her worriedly, but she didn’t offer a hug. Coulson didn’t squeeze her shoulder like he used to. She knew there were other things on their minds, but she missed someone by her side. 

 

Daisy thought back to when Robbie was here. He stuck to her the whole time and she was grateful. When Mack eventually returned from the Framework, she had gotten too emotional to move and without a word, Robbie had jumped in to help. 

 

He’d probably ask her if she was okay. Even though he had returned from literal Hell, he still managed to smile at her, ease her worries and ask about what had happened to her. 

 

She missed him, she realized as she curled up on her bed, tears staining her crisp white pillow.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you liked one, let me know? :)


End file.
